The present invention relates to a sheet working machine with a tool magazine. More particularly, it relates to such a sheet working machine which has a working station in which a tool is connectable with a tool drive, a chain-like rotatable tool magazine provided for receiving a plurality of tools, and at least one tool exchange device provided for removal of tools from the tool magazine and insertion in the working station and vice versa.
Sheet working machines of the above-mentioned type are known in different modifications. They are used especially for punching as well as other sheet cutting operations, and mainly operate with mechanically working cutting tools which are CNC-controlled. For providing effective working of sheet parts which have complicated geometry, a plurality of different tools must be utilized. Therefore, such machines usually cooperate with a tool magazine from which individual tool sets are transferred in the working station. The known machine systems can be subdivided into two groups which differ from one another in their tool exchange speed and the total tool stock available for a working.
Revolving cutting presses or similar machines provided with revolving plate-like magazines have a high tool exchange speed, since an exchange of the tool set located in the respective working station is possible by mere further rotation of the revolving plate. However, these machines possess the disadvantage of a limited tool capacity, since the revolving plate cannot be made of any big size because of spatial and weight considerations. Sheet working machines in which an individual head station cooperates with an external tool magazine have the advantage of a theoretically very large tool reservoir, since the external tool magazine can be practically of any size. However, each individual tool must be withdrawn from the magazine and transferred to the working or individual head station. Therefore, the last machine type possesses the disadvantage of a relatively low tool exchange speed, so that the throughout obtained in these machines is limited. In connection with this it is known to assemble several individual stations in one machine which, however, has a very expensive construction especially with respect to the punch drive devices.